


Strangely Drawn

by Senji (Larilille)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilille/pseuds/Senji
Summary: Originally written for ()meallanmouse as part of am LJ drabble challenge.Also, it's infinitely better than it was originally thanks to ()angelofthenorth who sort of turned the structure inside-out and made it work (and deserves most of the credit).
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Strangely Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ()meallanmouse as part of am LJ drabble challenge.  
> Also, it's infinitely better than it was originally thanks to ()angelofthenorth who sort of turned the structure inside-out and made it work (and deserves most of the credit).

His pen adds to the clouds surrounding the moon. Not to obliterate, just... He realises he really has been staring at that same sheet of paper for 15 minutes.

She is not an expected problem, then, this second year. Even a Ravenclaw would seldom want a longer list of the dark and the dangerous, an ethereal dreaminess of unrealistic expectation. He smiles.

A second year to whom he feels strange attraction. A student he feels compelled to observe, to annotate. Not a problem he expects, as teacher.

Then neither was Sirius; yet they both crept up to redraw his world.


End file.
